


Late Night Visitor

by yurisnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alpha Robert - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ned, Bottom Ned, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurisnow/pseuds/yurisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Robert claimed Ned has his mate, marking Ned for life. Neither of them minded. Neither of them minded when Robert came into Ned's room every night to pleasure his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I've been wanting to write. It's unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

Ned looked up when the door to his chambers opened. It was a nightly occurrence, the door opening at this time every night. A few times his visitor had tried to get him to come to his room. However, Ned wasn’t going to get himself intro trouble. He was teased more than once about it. Of course he only ever rolled his eyes at his visitor, whispering into his ear whenever he said something like that. Somehow it only caused more teasing.

“What took you so long?” Ned asked.

“I had a thing or two I needed to do. Stop complaining.”

Ned rolled his eyes, sitting up in his bed, his blanket pooling around him. In Westeros, each person was marked as an alpha, beta, or omega. The Starks had a long tradition of being alpha’s, each male being born one. However, when Ned came along, he was one of the few beta’s, one of the few who was different from everyone else. It had not taken long before Lord Rickard had found him another home in the Vale, somewhere else for the lord’s son to live while he learned how to control his heats, his life so he could be more beneficial to the North. At first, Ned had hated it. He wanted to go back home, wanted to see his mother again.

As time went on, Ned befriended his visitor, the very person who was sitting on the bed, his hand pressing against his chest. Ned had thought this person to be annoying at first but the more time they spent together, the more Ned began to fall for the person before him. Eventually things had worked out between them. Ned was a beta, going into heat once a month. Robert Baratheon had been the very alpha who Ned had needed during his first heat. It had taken them both by surprise, neither really wanting it. Although, it happened. The two of them mated for life.

“You’re going to crush me.”

“Oh shut up.” Robert replied, his lips trailing along his jaw line eliciting a moan from Ned.

“Why should I?” Ned taunted Robert with a soft grin.

“I’ll make you if you don’t.”

“Then make me.”

All it took was a grin from Ned, a smirk from Robert before they were pressed together, lips finding one another. Ned loved this part. He loved feeling so close to his alpha, loved feeling as though he was wanted and needed. It happened every single time they were together, every night they found their way into each other’s arms, into Ned’s bed. A few times they had ventured to other places but it never lasted long. While others knew that Ned was claimed by the eldest son of House Baratheon, it was different than showing every one that he was claimed.

Their kiss became messy, pants causing them to pause every once in a while. Even Robert had begun to grin against Ned, causing moans to come from the beta. He wanted Robert inside of him, wanted to feel him pulse inside of his body, to feel the warmth and whole feeling. Mayhaps eventually they would find each other with a family, with pups of their own. It could happen any time, Ned knew that he prayed that it would happen soon enough.

Their tunics soon find their way to the floor. Ned’s fingers run over Robert’s chest. Fingers trace over the scars, trace over the muscles. There were a few scratches from Ned, a few times where he became a little too carried away. Ned had always admired how fit Robert was. While Ned was smaller, he was nowhere near as built as Robert. He loved every inch of his alpha, loved to feel him against him.

Soon Ned was pushed back against the bed, Robert taking control of the situation again. Ned fell back against the pillows and furs, shifting so he was more comfortable. Robert quickly began to kiss down his chest, tongue stopping to massage his nipples. It took everything in Ned to only arch his back, fingers wanting to find Robert’s hair but he stops himself. Oh god, this was going to be a good night, Ned could tell.

“Robert,” Ned gasped.

“What?” Robert smirked, looking back up at Ned from where he was untying his pants.

“Please.”

A smirk and Robert completely untied them, pushing them down. Ned was already half hard, waiting for what was going to come next. Already the Northerner was bucking against Robert’s mouth. The warmth encompassed Ned as his tongue began to do all the work. Ned remembered the first time Robert did this. He lasted a few minutes, much shorter than he could now depending on what Robert did to him. They had been practicing, mastering this for months, almost years now as they had been together secretly for much longer than Robert had claimed him. Now as they lay together, Ned moaned quietly, trying not to be too loud. Once or twice he had grown too loud and it almost had them caught. Now though, no one would question it, leaving the two lord’s alone with one another.

Fingers grasped Robert’s hair, Ned pushing him down further. One hand grasped both of Ned’s, pulling them away, pinning them down. A whimper left Ned as he squirmed beneath Robert. He wanted to do something but each time he tried, Ned was stopped. Robert was stronger than him, that was much was apparent. That much Ned had always known but at times, such as this, Ned found it frustrating. And Robert knew it too. There were many times that Robert told Ned not to do anything, to leave his hands at his side. Those were the most difficult and most satisfying nights.

“Robert.”

The moan of his name only caused for Robert to take him deeper, moaning around his cock. Ned gasped, bucking his hips towards Robert which thrusted him even further. It was almost too much but Robert pulled back with a popping noise. “Don’t come, Ned.” The command elicited a whimper, Ned wanting nothing to do but come.

“Robert.” Ned gasped, thrusting against nothing, trying to find some sort of friction.

“What did I tell you?” A hand stilled his hips.

A whimper left the lord, Ned screwing his eyes closed. A few moments later, he felt fingers telling him to roll over, Ned knowing what was coming next. He couldn’t help it, Ned grinding his cock against the bed, feeling the stimulation satisfy the need that Robert had left handing. Before Robert could stop him, Ned had already come, his seed all over the bed.

“What did I tell you?”

“Not to…” Ned moaned feeling the tongue rimming his hole.

“And you didn’t listen.”

“I’m sorry.” A whimper as his tongue thrust in deeper.

There was silence from Robert afterwards, only his tongue in Ned’s hole, licking him good and keep. It causes Ned to begin to thrust back against him, wanting more from his alpha. There are a few cries of need escaping from him again as Robert’s hand finds his cock. At first Ned though he was going to pump him. However, he thought vastly wrong. Instead, Robert holds him at his base so even if he wanted to come, he couldn’t. It’s torture but he knows it’ll be worth it later.

Soon his tongue is replaced by fingers. One, then two, then three. They all leave Ned a crumbled mess, begging for the cock that they both had been craving for, that feeling of being complete.

“Don’t come until I tell you to.” Robert commanded.

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay sir.”

“Good boy,” Robert connected their lips in a kiss, lining himself up with Ned’s hole. Ned’s knees were pulled up, feet pressed against the bed as Robert thrust into him without warning.

There were sweet sounds between the two of them, their kiss breaking as Robert leaned up, concentrating on thrusting into Ned. Their entire bodies moved, their beings feeling whole once again. Ned was lost in complete ecstasy, thinking about nothing but the feeling. Each time Robert bottomed out, Ned let out a long drawn out moan. Sweat quickly dripped down his face from their sweet love making. No one understood the bond between them. While it was looked down upon for males to become mates for life, people understood among the lords that sometimes it was needed. Eventually Ned would take Robert’s last name, joining into his house, their eventual pups being raised on Baratheon and Stark principles. Ned would make certain they knew of their home and that their father had come from.

Before then, Ned would have to become pregnant. In order to do that, they needed to mate as much as possible. It seemed to happen every night. After all, the two of them were currently tied together, Ned feeling the swell of something pulling at him and pushing back in. Ned wanted to feel the knot, to feel it push against his prostrate. It seemed that he was getting his wish for he was moaning loudly, pushing back against the feeling.

“Robert…I have to…” Ned moaned uncomfortably, shifting, his hand finding his cock. “Please. Let me.”

“Only after I do.” Robert commanded, his hand pulling Ned’s away from his cock. It left a whimper from the beta. The pressure was building and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. “I’m knotting.” Robert hissed, giving one final push before they were connected again. Gods, Ned loved his feeling every single day. He wanted nothing more than to feel full like this all the time. If they could do nothing but lay in bed and mate, Ned would be okay with that. Of course, they were still young but Ned did not mind. Lord Arryn had said it would all move quickly once he learned they were mated.

Despite being knotted, Robert rolled into Ned knowing that his mate enjoyed feeling his knot against his prostrate. Feeling it hit, Ned moaned loudly each time it hit. As Robert shifted so they were laying together, Ned the little spoon, his fingers found Ned’s cock. Giving it a gentle squeeze, it wasn’t long before Ned was coming all over the bed again.  
As they lay there, Ned plays with Robert’s fingers, sucking on them. Time passed quickly, the two lord’s not wanting the knot to go down. They were whole and completely. However, the command for Ned to milk the knot, to milk all the cum out so it filled him up finally was given. Ned did everything he could, squeezing on the knot. It evoked moans again, both lord’s panting as Robert finally deflated enough to pull himself out.

Strong hands rolled Ned onto his stomach so none of the cum leaked out. Ned felt incredibly full and he enjoyed it. He loved the feeling because it meant that Robert was inside of him.

“I love you.” Ned murmured into the kiss, feeling the strong arms wrap around him.

“I love you too. Now get some sleep, we have a lot of training tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another part, I already have an idea for it so we'll see. Feedback would be great!


End file.
